Sentimientos Ocultos
by Hoshi Hikari Tsuki
Summary: Bueno..si les justan los TomoyoEriol..este es un fic que tienen que leer....3do capis arriba!...Eriol niega sus sentimientos por culpa de su pasado,Tomoyo lo hace recapasitar..xfa,dejen REVIEW nuestro protagonistas conceran secretos de su pasado!
1. Sentimientos Ocultos cap1

Muy bien este va a ser un fic corto, espero que les guste, es sobre una pareja que no existe ni en el anime ni en el manga pero que a muchos les gusta hacer fics sobre ellos .....ok......empecemos.....  
  
SCC no me pertenece....le pertenece a CLAMP  
  
[n.a:] = notas de la autora.....osea yo ^-^  
  
` ´ = las comitas significan que los personajes estan pensando  
  
"SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS"  
  
capitulo 1  
  
A lo lejos se puede ver una gran mansión estilo ingles, con grandes ventanas y puertas, todas las luces estan apagadas con excepcion de una, esta provenia de una enorme habitación que por dentro, se podia distinguir una pequeña biblioteca junto a una mesa, tambien habia una cama no muy alejada de una chimenea....y sobre la cama estaba un joven de ojos negro amatistas , con gafas y cabello negro-azulado un poco largo; recogido en una pequeña coleta, dejando ver su frente [n.a: ja :p tenia que escribirlo], el joven estaba pensando, pensando en todo el tiempo que habia pasado y aun no ponia en claro lo que sentia, pero no era que no lo tuviera en claro, por que el sabia exactamente lo que sentia, sino que su pasado no lo dejaba aceptarlo....  
  
no, no puedo....mi destino fue y sera...estar solo el resto de mi vida-  
  
ohhhh, vamos, tienes todo el derecho, no vas a impedir que tu vida pasada te impida vivir la vida como debe de ser ¿o si?-  
  
asi debe de ser Nakuru....simplemente es mi destino, y lo debo de cumplir-  
  
(suspiro) ¿acaso nunca vas a entender?....en fin....te lo he dicho muchas veces y no quieres entender....U_U-  
  
es muy tarde, es mejor que durmamos- dijo el joven de gafas a su acompañante con el propósito de no seguir hablando sobre el tema - ademas, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, ya que ire al museo-  
  
si...al museo...con ella ¿o no? ToT-  
  
Nakuru........-  
  
Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi-  
  
El joven solo sonrio con la actitud de la chica, y en seguida se durmió  
  
~º~º~º~º~ Se puede ver una gran masion con un hermoso jardín a sus alrededores....y en una de sus tantas habitaciones se encuentra una joven con un largo cabello azabache aproximadamente hasta la cintura recogido en una trenza y ojos violáceos , esta joven tiene un cuaderno en las manos en el cual esta escribiendo...  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy fuimos a un festival que se llevo a cabo en nuestra region..^-^ me dio mucho gusto ver a mi querida amiga tan feliz a lado de Syaoran...ya llevan mas de 6 años con su noviazgo ....aun no puedo creer que Li le pidio que fueran novios casi 1 año después de que regreso de Hong Kong..[n.a: según aquí, Li regreso de Hong Kong 1 año después].y bueno...claro que con cierta ayuda...aun tengo el video guardado para algun dia darselos ...un dia no muy lejano ya que Li por fin le pidio matrimonio ( `U_U lastima que no pude grabar ese momento´ ), me siento muy feliz por ellos y no solo por Sakura y Syaoran, sino que tambien por Chiharu y Yamasaki...de hecho, ellos ya estan casados y van a tener su primer hijo ...y no solo ellos sino que por fin Rika pudo establecer una relacion con nuestro antiguo profesor de la primaria...asi es....me refiero al profesor Terada, ya llevan mas de 4 años saliendo juntos libremente, y estan comprometidos hace mas de 5 años...no se por que aun no se han casado.....pero bueno...al parecer, Naoko y yo somos las unicas que no tenemos pareja, aun que Naoko conocio a un chico muy parecido a ella, con los mismos justos asia las historias de fantasia y terror, y creo (`no estoy segura`) que este chico que le pidio que fueran novios....y con esto...yo soy la unica sin pareja....mmm, bueno ya me sali del tema de inicio...como decia...hoy todos fuimos a un festival cerca del Templo Tsukimine...no perdi ni un solo momento con mi camara, Sakura se veia divina con la yukata que le hice, al igual que Li...y tambien "el"...el se veia bastante bien, siendo que casi nunca se viste asi, a el tambien lo grabe, y es que tenia que grabar su sonrisa y esos ....¿qué estoy diciendo?..O_o.. el y yo somos amigos, los mejores... y nada mas, solo amigos....mmm, ya es tarde, tengo que dormir ya que mañana tengo que ir al museo ...el dijo que me queria mostrar algo...tal vez mañana escriba mas ya que este trabajo no deja mucho tiempo que digamos.....muy bien...hasta luego...^-^( `je yo como siempre escribiendo cosas que ya eh escrito antes´ )....chao...  
  
La joven cerro su diario y se dispuso a dormir para al dia siguiente despertarese temprano e ir al museo.  
  
~º~º~º~º~  
  
Hora: 7:30 am, el joven de gafas ya esta despierto, ya que tenia que encontrarse con alguien en el museo a las 9:00 y ciertamente el no era de esas personas a las que les gusta llegar tarde, de hecho el siempre llegaba con por lo menos 15 minutos de anticipación...  
  
amo Eriol, ¿no cree que es demasiado temprano?-  
  
spy tiene razon, es demasiado temprano, aunque, bueno..tambien te doy la razon a ti, ya que iras al museo con alguien muy importante, ¿no?-  
  
asi es Nakuru.....y no quisiera hacerla esperar..-  
  
ademas....es de mala educación hacer esperar a una persona ^-^...sobre todo si se trata de Tomoyo....  
  
(silencio)...................mmm, Nakuru, Spinel, ¿podrían salir? Me tengo que cambiar-  
  
(los dos) si-  
  
Nakuru y Spy salieron de la habitación, mientras su amo se vestia.....  
  
~º~º~º~º~ Hora: 8:10 am , la joven de ojos violáceos apenas se esta levantando.....  
  
(vosteso)mmm, ¿qué hora es?.......(ve el reloj) O_o QUE!!!??? Es demasiado tarde, ayy por dios, me quede dormida-  
  
¡¡¡¡tomoyo, ya despiertate, ya es tarde!!!!-  
  
si, ya lo se mama-  
  
Tomoyo aunque ya era una persona totalmente independiente, a veces se quedaba en casa de su madre, donde vivio toda su infancia.  
  
no querras hacer esperar al joven Hiragisawa, ¿verdad?-  
  
no mama, claro que no-  
  
~º~º~º~º~  
  
Hora: 9:12, Eriol esta sentado en una de las bancas exteriores del museo, pero aun no llega su "acompañante".  
  
vaya, que raro, Tomoyo nunca llega tarde-  
  
A lo lejos se ve a una chica corriendo a mas no poder en dirección a Eriol....  
  
¡¡¡Eriol!!!  
  
Tomoyo....  
  
Eriol....lo....lo siento tanto...se me hizo tarde...no..no queria hacerte esperar...-  
  
La pobre de Tomoyo apenas si podia hablar de tanto que habia corrido, y es que habia demasiado trafico y para colmo el museo quedaba algo lejos de su casa, y tuvo que estacionar el carro del trafico que habia, y correr asia el museo...  
  
no te preocupes ^-^ no hay problema...-  
  
en...¿en serio?...gracias Eriol, estaba algo preocupada....y sabes....ahora me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no cuando dijiste que tu me recogerias...-  
  
jeje, ¿qué tal si entramos?, hay algo en el museo que me intereso mucho, y estoy seguro que a ti tambien te va a gustar-  
  
pues bien....¿que esperamos?...entremos ^-^...-  
  
Los dos entraron al museo, vieron todas las salas de exhibición...hasta llergar a una que le parecio como un sueño hecho realidad a Tomoyo, ya que habian por todas partes diferentes vestidos y trajes de otras epocas de diseñadores famosos...  
  
esto es...es...maravilloso, wow, no lo puedo creer -  
  
pues creelo, por que lo estas viendo-  
  
es genial, mira cuantos diseños *-* - lo decia con estrellitas en los ojos (tipo anime)  
  
sabia que te iba a gustar...en cuanto vi que abrieron esta sala, sabia que tenia que traerte-  
  
gracias Eriol, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, muchas gracias-  
  
Tomoyo de lo feliz que estaba, abrazo a Eriol, cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso,[n.a: wow, se imaginan a Eriol nervioso??*o* Jeje] aun que no le desagrado este pequeño gesto de su amiga, al contrario, sintio una calides ante el abrazo, que respondio gustosamente....  
  
no...no fue nada, para eso estamos los amigos- esto lo dijo ya separado de ella.  
  
pues, no sabes, que tan buen amigo eres para mi ^-^ -  
  
Dicho esto, los dos empezaron a ver los vestidos y trajes con mas atención, servia que Tomoyo podria sacar algunos diseños para hacerlos ella misma........pero.....paso el tiempo muy rapido....  
  
todo esto es hermoso.....por cierto...¿qué hora es?-  
  
(mirando su reloj) son las 10:35 am-  
  
ayyy no, ya tan rapido, ya casi es hora de que me vaya al trabajo...-  
  
tienes razon, es mejor que vengamos otro dia, con mas tiempo^-^-  
  
¿de veras, vendríamos otro dia?-  
  
claro, sino tienes algun inconveniente...-  
  
mmm....ojala y no...yo te aviso, pero por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos-  
  
esta bien, ¿no quieres que te lleve?-  
  
no, no te preocupes, yo voy sola-  
  
bueno, nos vemos luego -  
  
Los dos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos; Tomoyo ahora era una gran diseñadora y confeccionadora, tanto le gustaba este trabajo que decidio irse a estudiar corte y confeccion a Paris, Francia por 2 años.... y bueno...cualquiera se podria imaginar que este seria el trabajo de Tomoyo ya que ella siempre estaba diseñando vestidos y trajes a Sakura y a Syaoran, muchos podrían haber dicho que talvez seria una gran cantante por su hermosa voz ....pero...no........ ahora estaba diseñando y confeccionando el vestido de novia de su querida amiga, ya que estaba pronta su boda,....este seria su mejor diseño, no por nada era la gran diseñadora de modas Tomoyo Daidouji; en cuanto a Eriol, el ahora es un reconocido escritor, el siempre escribia cosas acerca de magos y hechiceros, y pues no era nada difícil para el ya que casi siempre se basaba en acontecimientos de su vida diaria, por que no solo era un escritor sino que tambien es el jefe de un concilio de hechiceros que dirige junto con Sakura y Syaoran....este ultimo casi no estaba en el concilio ya que el se habia convertido en el jefe del Clan Li, y no tenia mucho tiempo....  
  
~º~º~º~º~ Tomoyo se encuentra con su amiga "tratando" de dar uno de los ultimos arreglos al vestido de novia, pero esta se movia mucho...  
  
Sakura, deja de moverte tanto, solo me falta esto, ¿no querras que te pique?¿verdad?-  
  
claro que no Tomoyo, pero es que estoy algo nerviosa-  
  
¿y quien no? Solo faltan algunos dia para tu gran dia ^- ^.......................listo, acabe-  
  
por cierto Tomoyo, ¿cuándo te piensas casar?...-  
  
(silencio).................¿casarme yo?, ni siquiera tengo novio Sakura...-  
  
bueno solo preguntaba...pero...por que no le das una oportunidad a E...-  
  
¿a quien?  
  
A...olvidalo, ya me tengo que ir- esto lo dice terminándose de cabiar y con el bolso en la mano- adios Tomoyo-  
  
Sakura sale de la habitación antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo...  
  
¿a quien se referia Sakura?......E....E.....Eriol O_o, ayy por dios, pero en que estaba pensando Sakura, como se le puede ocurrir eso....yo..con Eriol...es absurdo, el y yo solo somos amigos....mmmm, mejor sigo con el vestido y me olvido de eso....-  
  
dicho esto Tomoyo siguió cosiendo el vestido de su amiga, pero aun le daba vueltas lo que habia dicho Sakura....¿acaso si se referia a Eriol?....  
  
~º~º~º~º~  
  
Mientras tanto Eriol estaba tambien "tratando" de escribir algo, ya que Nakuru no lo dejaba ni un momento en paz...  
  
y bien...¿qué paso?-  
  
nada Nakuru-  
  
¿cómo que nada?, ¿qué te dijo?.....dime-  
  
no paso nada importante Nakuru, solo me agradecio- Eriol se puso algo nervioso ante el recuerdo del abrazo.....[n.a: ^o^ ]  
  
mmm, y....¿cuando se lo piensas decir? Ehhhhh-  
  
¿decir que a quien?-  
  
ayy pues....decirle "eso" a Tomoyo...ya te tardaste..-  
  
yo no tengo nada que decirle a Tomoyo, y si es lo que creo que piensas....ya hemos discutido mucho sobre eso, y ya te dije que no es posible por....  
  
(interrumpiendo a Eriol) no me lo tienes que repetir, ya lo se.....no puedes por que es tu destino estar solo el resto de tu vida.....¡ya me canse de todo esto Eriol!, ¿cuándo vas a entender que eso no es cierto?.........¡¿acaso necesitas que la misma Tomoyo te lo diga?!...  
  
no Nakuru........¿Nakuru, podrias salir? Necesito pensar las cosas....-  
  
(suspiro) esta bien, y espero que pienses sobre esto...-  
  
Nakuru salio del cuarto, algo decepcionada...aun que en realidad ya estaba acostumbrada, ya que casi siempre hablaban sobre ese tema y siempre terminaba igual......  
  
~º ~º~º~º~ Tomoyo esta en su cuarto, es de noche, y tiene en sus manos el mismo libro en el cual escribe acontecimientos de su vida...  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy...hoy fui al museo con Eriol, todo fui simplemente genial, habia tanto que ver, tantos trajes y vestidos de diseñadores de epocas pasadas, U_U que lastima que no lleve mi camara de video o por lo menos una camara fotografica, pero bueno...ya sera otro dia, Eriol dijo que volveríamos a ir otro dia, aun no se cual, pero espero que sea pronto^-^....de lo que si me arrepiento es haberle dicho que no a Eriol cuando me dijo que el me recogería en mi casa...por que en el camino habia demasiado trafico...tanto, que tuve que estacionar el auto, y correr asia el museo, yo queria llegar temprano, por que se que Eriol, es de esas personas a las que les gusta llegar antes, pero aun que llege tarde, el no demostro ningun signo de enfado, al contrario, digo que no me preocupara........ y entramos al museo....depues..cuando estaba con Sakura, ella hizo un comentario que ...bueno...primero me pregunto que cuando me pensaba casar, a lo que rapidamente le respondi que ni siquiera tengo novio, y ella.....ella después digo....bueno no termino de decirlo, ojala y no sea lo que creo que quiso decir....¿yo con Eriol?...bueno...quien sabe...pero...mmmm, mejor no pienso en eso....tal vez solo es imaginación mia, quisas quiso decir otra cosa....bueno...yo creo que ya me voy a dormir....hasta luego..^-^  
  
Tomoyo cerro su diario y se dispuso a dormir, aun que el comentario que habia hecho su amiga la dejo un tanto inquieta...  
  
~º~º~º~º~ Tomoyo se habia levantado mas temprano de lo acostumbrado ya que queria salir a caminar un rato antes de ir al trabajo....después de algun tiempo de caminar, ella se encontraba en frente de aquel parque en el cual habian pasado muchas cosas, ahí habia grabado tantas aventuras de su amiga, y muchas cosas mas....ese lugar le traia muchos recuerdos....  
  
vaya, este lugar es relajante-  
  
Tomoyo se sento en una de la bancas del parque, pero no solo ella habia decidido salir a relajarese en el " Parque Pingüino", Eriol tambien estaba ahí, quiso salir un rato para pensar sobre todo lo que le habia dicho Nakuru la noche anterior, esas palabras las tenia en la cabeza -¿acaso necesitas que la misma Tomoyo te lo diga?- el estaba caminando cuando vio a alguien muy familiar sentada en una banca, en seguida la reconicio y se acerco a ella...  
  
disculpa ^-^....¿me puedo sentar?..-  
  
Ante el comentario, Tomoyo levanto rapidamente la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas, que la miraban fijamente, ella recocio quien era e inmediatamente contesto...  
  
cl...claro, siéntate Eriol-  
  
¿qué haces? ¿hace cuanto tiempo llegaste?-  
  
emmm..no tiene mucho que llege...vine a pensar un rato-  
  
pues bien...ya somos dos...-  
  
Los dos no hablaron por algun tiempo, hasta que a Eriol, le volvio a venir a la mente sobre lo que le habia dicho Nakuru, y sin pensarlo le prengunto a Tomoyo....  
  
Tomoyo....¿puedo preguntarte algo?-  
  
jeje, ya lo hiciste.....dime...-  
  
bueno.....que opnias...acerca....bueno, Nakuru dice que yo estoy equivocado al decir que no puedo enamorarme..por que es mi destino...y...-  
  
¡¿qué haz dicho?!...pero claro que ella tiene razon Eriol, digo....!¿cómo puedes pensar eso?!......-  
  
Esta vez si que Tomoyo esta enojada, y es que como era posible que Eriol pensara tal cosa, y bueno, ciertamente tenia que decirle lo que pensaba....  
  
yo.....-  
  
Eriol......dime¿ por que piensas eso?...- lo dice mas tranquila  
  
Es que.....yo soy la reencarnación de Clow..y el vivio toda su vida.......solo....y al igual que el, ese es mi destino....-  
  
Eso no es cierto Eriol, el hecho de que tu seas la reencarnación de Clow, no quiere decir que seas igual que el, el te dio sus poderes, mas no su vida..tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte, a vivir tu vida como debe de ser......no se como pudiste pensar eso...-  
  
Yo...no se que decir..-  
  
Yo si...solo di....prometeme...que vas a olvidar todo eso, ¿si?  
  
^^ esta bien, tratare......gracias Tomoyo...-  
  
¿gracias?, no tienes que agradecerlo.........bueno...para eso estamos lo amigos ^-^....-  
  
Tomoyo se puso algo nerviosa al sentir contacto con la mano de Eriol, el la habia tomado de la mano sin siquiera darse cuenta.....y no era desagradable aquel roce...era calido y agradable al mismo tiempo...para ambos...al ver la cara de Tomoyo rapidamente la solto...no sabia exactamente por que la habia tomado de la mano...solo fue como un impulso que no pudo controlar....  
  
lo...lo siento-  
  
(sonrojada) o///o no hay problema......y recuerda...cuando quieras puedes hablarme si quieres chalar..por mi no problema..^-^- esto lo digo con el fin de que el chico no notara su nerviosismo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Si...lo se..se que puedo contar con tigo Tomoyo-  
  
Bueno bueno, ya es tarde, el tiempo vuela, y tengo que ir a dar el por fin ultimo toque al vestido de Sakura...-  
  
Vaya, dentro de unos dias se va a casar con Li, me siento muy feliz por ellos..-  
  
Y no te imaginas cuanto lo estoy yo..por fin el sueño de Sakura se vuelve realidad...ya me imagino en la iglesia..vestida con el vestido que le hice...seguro se vera como en sueño *-*- lo decia con estrellitas en los ojos(plan anime)  
  
Si...yo tambien me la imagino.........me da gusto que Li por fin le pidiera matrimonio...el dia que lo hizo estaba realmente nervioso...-  
  
Ayyy, ya ni me lo recuerdes...me da tanta lastima el no poder grabar ese momento U_U....-  
  
Ellos necesitaban de privacidad mi querida Tomoyo...^-^-  
  
¿querida Tomoyo? Hace mucho que no la llamada de esa manera, de hecho muy rara era la vez cuando le decia asi......el era el unico que le llamaba de esa manera ...."querida Tomoyo"...eso le sonaba algo un poco intimo...pero..después de todo..le agrabada...  
  
si, lo se, pero aun asi...yo queria grabar ese momento tan especial-  
  
no tienes que hacerlo, ellos lo recordaran siempre, y lo sabes......-  
  
tienes razon...pero aun asi........mmm......jijiji....bueno...ya me tengo que ir-  
  
si quieres te llevo a tu casa, yo paso por ahí-  
  
no, no es necesario, yo voy a la textilera......luego nos vemos-  
  
esta bien....hasta luego Tomoyo-  
  
Tomoyo se fue directo a la textilera, no queria perder el tiempo, tenia que terminar el vestido de Sakura ese mismo dia....mientras tanto Eriol se quedo en el parque para pensar un poco sobre lo sucedido...realmente necesitaba pensar.....pero no fue mucho tiempo......ya que queria adelantar algo de lo que estaba escribiendo......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
bueno......ya termine....es el primer capitulo...espero que sean 3 o cuatro capitulos mas...no es muy largo....y ademas ya estoy empezando el segundo capitulo...espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado......bueno...ya saben...dejen un pequeño REVIEW para saber que les parecio..al igual me pueden mandar criticas, sugerencias....o cualquier cosa por medio del review...que ciertamente...hace que me pongo contenta..ya que con esto se que leen mi fic....  
  
ahhh se me olvidaba.....no eh podido continuar mi fic "El libro negro de Clow" y mi song fic "tan lejos y tan cerca un amor"....por el hecho de que aparte de estar escribiendo este fic..estoy escribiendo otro de Harry Potter....y si quieren leerlo (que por cierto, solo va un capitulo)...solo den clic en mi nombre (karla-hoshi) en la parte superior que esta en letras azules.... Bueno..sin mas...me despido......Atte: su autora....Karla Hernández ^o^ 


	2. Sentimientos Ocultos cap2

Bueno....aquí va el segundo capitulo...espero que le guste...  
  
"Sentimientos Ocultos"  
  
capitulo 2  
  
Eriol llego a su casa, ahí lo esperaban Nakuru y Spy, ya que no habia avisado a donde iba.....  
  
amo Eriol, ¿donde estaba?-  
  
si Eriol, ¿donde te metiste?...ya nos tenias preocupados....no nos avisaste....y-  
  
fui al parque pingüino, solo queria pensar un poco...y me encontre a Tomoyo ahí..-  
  
¿a Tomoyo? Y bien...¿qué paso?...-  
  
tienes razon Nakuru, ahora lo entiendo-lo dice de tal modo que casi parecia un susurro-(pensando)eso creo´-  
  
¿qué yo tenia razón?.......por supuesto que la tengo, por fin entendiste....o ¿solo lo dices para que ya no te siga molestando con el tema?¬¬...-  
  
Claro que no Nakuru.....Tomoyo...ella me lo puso todo en claro...-  
  
¿Tomoyo?....ahhh, ¿por qué le hiciste caso a ella y no a mi?.....ups...lo olvidaba...ella te tiene loquito, jejeje-  
  
¿pero que estas diciendo Nakuru? Oo ......- [n.a: o]  
  
jejeje nada, nada, olvidalo.....jijiji...vamonos Spy sera mejor dejar solo a Eriol-  
  
Nakuru y Spy salieron de la habitación, dejando solo a su "amo" .......... [n.a: todo lo siguiente es lo que Eriol esta pensando en esos momentos]  
  
no estoy seguro, pero sin embargo se lo prometi, debo aceptarlo, nunca olvidare lo que me dijo Tomoyo........." el hecho de que tu seas la reencarnación de Clow, no quiere decir que seas igual que el, el te dio sus poderes, mas no su vida..tienes todo el derecho a enamorarte, a vivir tu vida como debe de ser"......talvez tenga toda la razón....muchas veces Nakuru me ah dicho que yo no soy Clow..y es cierto...yo no soy Clow soy Eriol Hiragisawa ...yo no queria hacer caso...pero ahora me doy cuanta de que estaba equivocado, todo este tiempo, todos estos años, eh pensado erróneamente sobre mi vida...y ahora....no lo se....una duda sale de mi mente..pero ahora, una nueva surge...o mas bien...ya la tenia.....¿qué es lo que siento por Tomoyo? ¿acaso es algo mas que simple amistad y cariño?........¿qué es esto que siento?....desde que regrese de Inglaterra inicie una amistad mas intima con ella, de hecho la considero mi mejor amiga ........aun no entiendo por que la tome de la mano en el parque....simplemente lo hice..fue como un impulso...tomarla de la mano y sentir su calidez.....¿qué habra pensado ella?¿se habra enojado por eso?..espero que no.....aun que cuando lo hice...note algo inusual en ella....o talvez sea mi imaginación...........................sera mejor que siga con mi historia..no quiero retrasarla..´-  
  
Eriol tomo su libro y empezo a escribir en el, ahora estaba trabajando en una historia en donde un joven estaba enamorado de una chica pero su amor no podia ser, ya que el era un poderoso hechizero, considerado una amenaza, los dos jóvenes habian decidido casarse en secreto pero algo salio mal y...................[n.a: jeje no creerán que les voy a contar todo el cuento ¿verdad? Jaja]  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Tomoyo ya habia terminado el vestido de novia de Sakura, era hermoso en su totalidad, estaba segura que el dia de la boda de su querida amiga iba a ser todo un éxito....estaba realmente feliz por eso...pero muy dentro de ella, sentia...algo que no podia explicar bien...pero en esos momento no tenia tiempo de preocuparse por eso .......[n.a: lo siguiente es lo que esta pensando Tomoyo]  
  
vaya..como pudo aver pensado eso Eriol, nunca me imagine que el fuera a pensar tal cosa espero que cumpla su promesa.....¡.pero claro que lo hara!.....el es hombre de palabra.....desde que regreso de Inglaterra hemos sido muy buenos amigos........ayyy......de tan solo acordarme de lo que paso en el parque...el .me llamo "querida Tomoyo".....el me tomo de la mano...se sentia tan calido...de hecho no me desagrado lo que hizo..pero seguro se dio cuenta que me puse algo nerviosa y me solto UU...pero...pero..cuando me tomo de la mano..senti algo que nunca habia sentido ¿qué fue eso? ¿por qué tan solo cuando estoy con el me siento asi? No se que es lo que me pasa.....¿acaso siento algo mas por Eriol que simple amistad?...talvez si......ayy pero que estoy diciendo.....bueno bueno, calmate Tomoyo, trata de pensar en otra cosa.......ayyy, no puedo hacerlo, necesito distraerme....¡ya se!...talvez si voy con Sakura, me olvide de esto....si...eso voy a hacer...voy a visitar a Sakura...sirve de que le llevo el vestido -....´-  
  
Tomoyo doblo es vestido y lo metio en una bolsa, se arreglo un poco y salio en dirección a la casa de Sakura.....tenia que distraerse.....no queria seguir pensando en los acontecimientos de la mañana...por muy bonito que haya sido lo que paso.....simplemente tenia que olvidarse de aquello....esos recuerdos la ponia algo nerviosa y tensa......  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Tomoyo llego a la residencia de la familia Kinomoto, la casa estaba muy cambiada..la habian ampliado bastante, se habia construido un cuarto mas para Yukito; el se quedaba algunos dias a dormir en la casa de los Kinomoto...y no es por que el haya querido, sino por petición de Touya...su novio....[n.a: sip, asi es...su n-o-v-i-o -] ademas de que servia de que Yue estaba mas cerca de Sakura........ tenian un patio mucho mas grande en la parte trasera de la casa..en el cual habia un arbol de flor de cerezos plantado en el centro del jardín y una mesa de jardín a un lado....habia muchos tipos de flores...hermosas........desde que el señor Fujitaka se entero de los poderes de su hija y de la existencia de Kerberus y Yue, decidio ampliar la casa, para que Kero pudiera pasearse libremente por la casa en su forma original al igual que Yue .............  
  
Ding dong, ding dong........  
  
hola Tomoyo...que gusto verte -.....- Sakura invito a pasar a su amiga...  
  
hola Sakura...espero no molesar....-  
  
no, claro que no....pasa...-  
  
(ya dentro de la casa) ya termine tu vestido Sakura..-  
  
¿en serio?...!que bueno¡....-  
  
si, ya te estoy viendo en frente del altar junto a Li o ..........-  
  
-Uu-  
  
te veras como en sueños.......lindísima .......-  
  
jeje, no lo dudo....tus diseños son los mejores Tomoyo, no dude ni un solo momento en pedirte en que lo diseñaras tu....--  
  
ayy, me halagas ........sabes muy bien que estoy encantada en hacer diseños para ti amiga......solo faltan algunos dias para la boda....ya no puedo esperar-  
  
yo tampoco....dentro de poco sere la esposa y señora de Syaoran.....-  
  
seras la gran "señora de Li"........mmmm......Li Kinomoto.......suena bastante bien --  
  
si..tienes razón jeje......-  
  
solo 3 dias Sakura...solo tres dias y te casaras.......-  
  
(suspiro) si......falta muy poco.........ja, hubieras visto la cara de Touya cuando se entero de que Syaoran me habia pedido que me casara con el...no habia ni quien se le acercara......-  
  
ya me lo imagino...cuando se trata tu hermano...ay que tener precaucion....-  
  
Las dos rieron al unísono ante el comentario.........  
  
ahhh, no solo vine a avisarte que ya termine tu vestido...aquí lo tengo...ten- Tomoyo le da el vestido a Sakura  
  
gracias Tomoyo, lo tendre muy bien guardado hasta la boda........solo espero que todo salga bien -  
  
¿pero que dices Sakura?...claro que todo va a salir bien...de eso yo me encargo, puedes estar tranquila....-  
  
si.....y....¿vas a grabar la boda?...-  
  
ayy Sakura, pero que preguntas haces....pero claro que la voy a grabar, de hecho ya contrate a varios camarógrafos para ver la boda desde diferentes perspectivas o...jojo...y no dudes en que te voy a dar una copia de cada una de ellas....-  
  
no.....no lo hare -Uu je.....-  
  
ahh y no solo eso...tambien voy a tomar varias fotos.....no solo hay que tener videos...sino que también muchas fotos de recuerdo -..-  
  
s...si..claro Uu.........uyy ya me esta poniendo nerviosa´.......-  
  
- ay ya quiero que llege el gran dia de tu boda..-  
  
si, yo tambien..........y........bueno....cambiando de tema........¿cómo te ha ido a ti?...me refiero a tu vida amorosa........-  
  
¿en mi vida amorosa?...ay Sakura.......como me preguntas eso.....sabes perfectamente que estoy libre y sin compromisos- lo dice con un tono burlon...  
  
ja, si lo se, pero........hablando en serio ¿te gusta alguien en especial?.....-  
  
mmmm.....no......-  
  
¿cómo que no? Debe de gustarte alguien..por lo menos uno, solo uno...anda dime......-  
  
no Sakura, por el momento no me gusta nadie .......eso creo.......-  
  
mmmm..mentirosa ¬¬...-  
  
oo ¿mentirosa?.......yo........-  
  
bueno...veamos los posibles candidatos.......¿qué me dices de Philip?...ese chico frances que conociste en tus 2 años de estudio en francia y que ahora trabaja con tigo en la textilera... El es un buen candidato...es apuesto...tienen los mismos gustos.......¿qué tal?.....-  
  
como crees, si, es un buen chico, pero...solo hay un pequeño problema....-  
  
¿a si? ¿cuál?.....-  
  
que ya esta comprometido, de hecho desde antes de conocerlo ya lo estaba...el mismo me lo digo...-  
  
mmmm......que mal........y.....¿que me dices de Andrew?...el seria tambien un buen candidato.....es guapo.......-  
  
si, es guapo, no te lo niego, pero......-  
  
(interrumpiendo a Tomoyo) ahora que recuerdo, el ya te habia pedido que le dieras una oportunidad ¿no?....¿qué paso? .....-  
  
pues......lo rechace.....-  
  
¿¡que!? ¿¡como pudiste hacer tal cosa!? Si se ve que el chico en realidad queria algo con tigo-  
  
Sakura, mira, no creo estar lista para ese tipo de cosas-  
  
¿cómo que no estas lista? oo Pero claro que estas lista, mira Tomoyo, quisiera verte con alguien a tu lado.....y que seas feliz...-  
  
Sakura, tu sabes que tu felicidad es mi felicidad.....ademas......aun no se me presenta la oportunidad de el amor....cuando lo haga.....creeme que la aceptare.....-  
  
Pero Tomoyo..si tu ni eres completamente feliz...yo tampoco lo sere......-  
  
Sakura.....entiende......el amor...es un sentimiento el cual aun no entiendo...no lo conozco a la perfeccion........y....-  
  
Dime algo.....¿qué harias si el amor estuviera justo delante de ti......esperando a que lo veas...pero tu no quieres hacerlo?¿qué harias si esa persona especial la tuvieras a lado de ti....y tu no lo sabes?......  
  
(silencio)..............yo.................no se a que te refieres Sakura......-  
  
Tomoyo, espero que algun día te des cuenta de quien es esa persona que te quiere mucho (pensando) espero que el tambien´.........solo puedo decirte que esta muy cerca de ti.......-  
  
Cerca de mi- lo dice con un tono ironico- sera mejor dejar ese tema a un lado....ademas ya es un poco tarde, y solo vine a saludarte y a dejarte tu vestido....asi es que...ya me voy- esto lo dice ya parada junto a la puerta- adios Sakura, nos vemos dentro de tres dias ehhh, tu ya sabes para que .......-  
  
Si, adios oo......hasta luego- Tomoyo ya se habia ido- nos vemos en mi boda -...´-  
  
Sakura se encamino hasta la sala y se sento en un sofa....  
  
ayy Tomoyo, si supieras quien es aquel chico que te quiere tanto, aun que ...bueno...Nakuru me ah dicho que se niega a aceptar lo que siente, que embrollo es este, ninguno de los dos se han dado cuanta de sus propios sentimientos, (suspiro) ¿pero que le podemos hacer? Syaoran me dijo que hoy iba a platicar con el sobre esto, solo espero que logre algo UU.........´-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Dos jóvenes amigos se encontraban platicando animadamente, uno de ellos tenia el cabello café oscuro un tanto rebelde y unos ojos ambar que hacian contraste con su cabello, su nombre: Li Syaoran, el otro, tenia una mirada amatista oculta por unos anteojos........  
  
bueno, ya basta de hablar del Clan..........¿cómo vas con tu nueva historia Eriol?- [n.a: con el paso del tiempo, Li aprendio a llamarlo por su nombre de pila -]  
  
bien, aun que no eh avanzado mucho...-  
  
ja, ya me imagino el por que....seguro es por Nakuru y por Spinel ¿no es asi?..-  
  
pues....si...no me dejan ni un minuto en paz....-  
  
y...dime....¿me podrias adelantar algo? Solo un poco.....  
  
...........esta bien -, pero solo un poco.....mira.....la historia se trata de un hechicero muy poderoso el cual se enamora de una joven "mortal".....-  
  
osea, que no tiene ningun tipo de poderes mágicos..-  
  
asi es......ellos dos ya se conocían de años atrás....ella habia aceptado las habilidades de su "amigo" poco después de que el se lo habia confesado......-  
  
y....¿cómo se llaman?....-  
  
pues...la chica se llama Kaori Oyamaki...y como ya te habia dicho, era una "mortal" [n/a: Mentira!!!! Ella no era....ejem ejem...]...y el...pues la verdad...aun no le eh puesto un nombre....-  
  
oo ¿no le has puesto nombre?..pues mas vale que pienses uno, y rapido, ¿cómo es posible que a estas alturas no tenga nombre, siendo uno de los personajes principales? ToT..-  
  
creeme amigo mio, ni yo mismo lo se UU...solo espero encontrar uno adecuado para el personaje...........bueno.....como te iba diciendo.....Kara era una joven muy linda...siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás.....y "el" era un hechicero el cual lo consideraban una amenaza por sus grandes poderes, y como tal, tenia varios enemigos...uno de ellos, otra hechizera la cual estaba celosa por la amistad tan intima que tenian Kara y el..........y...........yo creo que solo te dire eso -...-  
  
T-T.....se ve que va a estar muy interesante....¿y de donde te inspiraste?-  
  
Pues....no lo se...solo se me vino a la mente...y pues....empeze a escribir -Uu......-[n.a:...mmmm..mentiroso.....-..ya veran por que..]  
  
Ahhh ya veo.....ojala y logres terminar tu historia pronto..quisiera leerla ....y..cambiando de tema......dime amigo......- ¿te gusta alguien?....disculpa si la pregunta es algo indiscreta.....pero quisiera saber....-  
  
Pues........ahora que lo preguntas.....no lo se....tal vez si, tal vez no....-  
  
¬¬ explicate ¿si?......-  
  
bueno...últimamente...me eh sentido algo raro con esa persona....son tantas cosas a la vez.....  
  
te sientes raro ¿qué es lo que sientes?..-  
  
bueno..pues me siento....nervioso y.....-  
  
OO ¿nervioso? Eriol Hiragisawa nervioso, vaya. ¿quién se lo imaginaria?¬¬- lo dice con un tono burlon y algo sarcástico...  
  
Si, nervioso, aun que no lo creas XD, no lo puedo evitar...y tambien, hago las cosas sin pensarlas......-  
  
Vaya vaya amigo, creo que estas enamorado, ¿y quien es la chica?...-  
  
¿enamorado? Oo [n.a: o] Yo no estoy enamorado, solo....solo me gusta....creo´.....-  
  
¿estas seguro? ¬o¬......ja, se ve que estas confundido ¿no es asi?-  
  
pues......si.......-  
  
A partir de ese momento hubo uno de esos silencios largos e incómodos entre los dos amigos, lo unico que hacian los dos era mirarse mutuamente.......un silencio que Li se atrevió a interrumpir......  
  
no te preocupes..a mi me paso lo mismo con Sakura.......primero me sentia extraño al estar con ella, no queria aceptar mis sentimientos.....y mirame ahora....estoy a punto de casarme con ella ..-  
  
no, no es lo mismo.....a mi solo me GUSTA, no estoy enamorado de ella.....-  
  
¿seguro?......eso mismo creia yo ¬v¬.....-  
  
Eriol se quedo callado....tal vez Li tenia razon...y en realidad la amaba....pero.....y si ella no sentia lo mismo.......  
  
supongamos que estas en lo correcto y si estoy enamorado de ella......¿cómo saber si ella siento lo mismo que yo?....que lo mas seguro en que NO.....-  
  
simplemente dile lo que sientes...y ya veremos como reacciona......-  
  
mmmm.....no lo se.....-  
  
bueno...por lo menos dime quien es....-  
  
no.......T-T......-  
  
¬-¬.....esta bien...como quieras.......yo ya me tengo que ir.....quede de ir con Sakura -...y no quiero dejarla esperando...solo por platicar con cierto terco que tengo enfrente de mi ¬v¬......-  
  
ja .....ja .....ja....- Eriol se reia de forma sarcástica por la forma en que hablo su amigo- pues bueno...sera mejor que te vayas ¿no?.....-  
  
ja...parece que me estas corriendo ¬¬.......pero....si....ya me voy.....-  
  
bien...pues.....nos vemos luego....en tu boda o tal vez antes... ...¿no?...-  
  
oo este.....si....bueno.....adios....-  
  
Syaoran salio de la residencia de su amigo....dispuesto a ir con su futura esposa.......  
  
(suspiro)......y ahora que le voy a decir a Sakura.....Hola Sakura...¿que crees? Platique con Eriol y no pude hacer nada con" lo que tu ya sabes"...es mas, ni siquiera me dijo quien era la chica..osea que no se si sea ella .........¡genial!........-  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Ok...listo....este capitulo..siento que me quedo mucho mas largo que el primero....espero tener el siguiente lo mas antes posible...pero los siguientes días no voy a tener mucho tiempo que dijamos..y no se cuanto tiempo me vaya a tardar.....en realidad....este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho...o al menos la mayor parte de el...es por eso que lo publico tan pronto...pero para los siguientes no les prometo nada....ademas de que estoy haciendo otro fic aparte de este....pero bueno.....hare todo lo posible....  
  
Ahhh...se me olvido decir algo en el cap. Anterior..y es que lo del el Diario de Tomoyo..solo es para recopilar los hechos sucedidos.....como en el primero..donde pongo todo lo que paso en los años pasados......(30- noviembre-03)  
  
¿qué le parecio este capis? Bueno...dejen un review y lo sabre -.....sin mas...me despido....Atte: Karla Hernadez, autora  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE  
  
Me voy a tardar mas de lo que esperaba para el siguiente capitulo, es por eso que pongo este aviso, espero que no se desesperen, pero si les gustan mis historias pueden leer las que tengo, si les gustan los fics de Harry Potter, estoy haciendo uno sobre Severus, solo den clic an mi nombre (karla- hoshi) que esta en color azul en la parte superior. (14-diciembre.03) 


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos cap3

SCC no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP!

Ok, POR FIN!!! Tercer capitulo de la historia, espero que les agrade

"Sentimientos Ocultos" Capitulo 3

- hola, espero no molestar, es que la puerta estaba abierta o- una chica de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar acababa de entrar por la puerta de la residencia Kinomoto, su nombre: Li Meiling, única miembro del clan Li sin poderes mágicos.

- claro que no Mei, pasa, estas en casa- dijo parándose del sofá en el cual estaba sentada una animada Sakura al ver a su amiga.

- Ah, hola Syaoran, ¿me extrañaste?-

- Hola Meiling, y si te extrañe ¬¬ aun que solo no nos hayamos visto una semana-

- ¡¡Una semana es mucho!! Y sobre todo para mi – Meiling tenia una cara como de perrito regañado

- bien, esta bien, tu ganas, si te extrañe mucho Meiling- dijo resignado Li.

- ¿¿¡¡enserio??!! ¡¡genial!!- dijo para acto seguido abalanzarse sobre su primo

- Uu ehmm lamento interrumpir tal reunión, pero...Syaoran, es mejor que le digamos a Meiling lo que esta pasando con quienes tu ya sabes-

- oh, cierto-

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿quiénes son los que tu ya sabes? Oigan no me dejen intrigada ToT quiero saber-

(Meiling acaba de llegar de Hong Kong para presenciar la boda de su primo y Sakura, Li recién tenia una semana de haber visitado su país natal, para asegurarse de que toda su familia asistiría a su boda, cosa que sus cuatro hermanas y madre le aseguraron mas de una vez. Y pues bien, Meiling era la primera en llegar a Tomoeda, ya tenia buen rato que no iba, aproximadamente medio año y estaba muy entusiasmada .)

Todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala, donde antes de que llegara Mei, los dos enamorados estaban hablando sobre hacerle de "cupido" con sus amigos...

Sakura y Syaoran le platicaron todo a Meiling acerca de  lo que pasaba con Eriol y Tomoyo, sobre el comportamiento de los dos, y sobre los sentimientos que obviamente ocultaban.

- ¡lo sabia!, desde la ultima vez que los vine a visitar, note a esos dos muy raros, ok ok pero, no creo que podamos hacer algo nosotros ¿o si? Si dicen que han tratado de mandarles indirectas y no entienden-

- exacto, no hemos podido hacer nada al respecto y ciertamente ya me estoy desesperando- esta vez hablo Li.

- Esto solo se lo podemos dejar a ellos mismos, y a su corazón, solo espero que no tarden o- comento Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿qué es eso amo Eriol?-

- no lo se Spinel, creo que es una especie de hechizo para retroceder en el tiempo, no lo se- lo dijo pensativo

- pero sino me equivoco, ese es uno de los libros de hechizos de Clow, como es que no lo sabes ya, si tu eres la reencarnación de el ToT-

- Nakuru, ay mucha cosas que Clow quiso que no recordara en esta vida....- Eriol siguió con la lectura de aquel nuevo hechizo -  no lo entiendo, ya había leído este libro antes, y no recuerdo haber visto este hechizo, mas sin embargo tengo curiosidad, llamare a Sakura y a Syaoran, tal vez me puedan ayudar con el hechizo..-

- ¿¡¡que!!? ¿piensas practicarlo? ¿no crees que es peligroso si ni siquiera sabes de que se trata-

- no te preocupes Nakuru, antes estudiare bien el funcionamiento del hechizo, una vez que lo entienda los llamare-

- ¬¬ bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero bien, haz lo que quieras, tu eres el "Amo" jojo- acto seguido Nakuru salió de la habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ring, ring (sonó el teléfono)

- ¿hola? Residencia Kinomoto, habla Yukito-

- hola Yue, necesito que me pases a Sakura por favor-

- Eriol, claro en un momento te la paso, aun esta con Syaoran [n/a: si, le llama también por su nombre ¬¬] platicando, ah y también con Meiling-

- Pues aun mejor-

- Un momento- Yukito deja a un lado el teléfono, para después dirigirse con paso firme a el jardín – Sakura, Eriol esta al teléfono-

- ¿Eriol? Oh, voy en un segundo- Sakura se paro de donde estaba sentada seguida por la mirada atenta de su prometido y de su "cuñada" si asi le podemos decir.

- Hola Eriol ¿a que se debe tu llamada? -

- Veras Sakura, acabo de descubrir un hechizo en uno de los libros que me dejo Clow, necesito que tu y Syaoran vengan para que se los muestre y si es posible que me ayuden con el.

- ¿un hechizo nuevo? ¿para que sirve?-

- ya lo verán cuando lleguen a la casa, les va a parecer muy interesante-

- esta bien, le diré a Syaoran, también Meiling esta aquí, y no podemos dejarla sola, es invitada, ¿puede ella ir también?-

- claro que si, solo les pido que no tarden, quisiera probar el hechizo cuanto antes, adiós.-

- adiós, nos vemos en tu casa-

Sakura colgó el teléfono, para después avisar a Li y a Meiling lo que le había comentado su amigo, Yukito, que estaba escuchando la conversación pregunto que si podría ir también el, mas que nada Yue era el que quería presenciar la escena, así es que no le pudieron negar que asistiera, al igual que a Kero que desde la cocina [n/a: que raro Uu] había escuchado todo.

Durante el recorrido a la casa de Eriol, el grupo se encontró con Tomoyo quien se dirigía a la casa de Sakura.

- pero que coincidencia, ahora mismo iba para tu casa Sakura, ¡¡ah!! ¡Meiling! Que gusto verte -

- hola Tomoyo, digo lo mismo-

- Tomoyo, ahora nos dirijiamos a casa de Eriol ¿quieres ir? No creo que se moleste..-

- Ehmm, si claro ¿por qué no?-

Todos reanudaron su caminata hacia casa de Eriol, Sakura llevando a Kero en su bolso claro esta. Una vez llegaron una alegre Nakuru los recibió desde la puerta principal.

- hola chicos, ay ¿no vino Touya? Que mal... pasen pasen, Eriol los esta esperando en la sala-

- (todos) Uu si-

Después de un pequeño recorrido por la casa hasta la sala........

- Hola, que bueno que pudieron venir...- Erio los saludo animadamente, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en cierta chica de ojos violáceos sintio que todo su cuerpo se ponia rígido, algo que nunca antes le habia ocurrido..

- ¿hola?¿Eriol? ¿Eriol, que te pasa?- Sakura  pasaba una y otra vez la mano por enfrente del rostro de  Eriol, tratando de encontrar alguna reacción..

- lo...lo siento.....quisiera mostrarles algo, síganme-

Eriol los llevo al patio trasero, donde ya tenia preparado todo, para lo que iba a acontecer, había puesto una mini sala para que todos pudieran estar a gusto, en el centro había una mesa, y en ella, había un libro de un tono guinda que parecía estar muy viejo, con la portada maltratada y algo sucia.

- como le comento por  teléfono a Sakura, descubrí un hechizo en uno de los libros que Clow me dejo, escuchen bien, por que es importante....el hechizo consiste en hacer que una persona tenga una regresión.-

- ¿una regresión? Explícate- comento Syaoran.

- Si, verán, con un simple hechizo se puede hacer que la persona a la cual se le aplica, quede en una especie de transe haciendo que la persona regrese en su vida pasada, teniendo visiones ...en pocas palabras, haremos que uno de nosotros vea quien  fue en su vida pasada..-

- Vaya, eso si que suena complicado, bueno, yo quedo descartada ya que yo no tengo poderes mágicos- dijo Meiling

- Te equivocas Meiling, este hechizo se le puede hacer a cualquiera ...¿qué tal?¿te animas?-

- No gracias, así estoy bien, mejor que lo haga Tomoyo-

- ¿yo?...bueno, no veo que tenga algo de malo, esta bien, lo haré-

- Eriol…¿estas seguro de lo que haces?-pregunto Yue algo desconfiado.

- No te preocupes Yue, tengo todo bajo control - bien, Tomoyo, recuéstate en el sillón de aya- Tomoyo hizo lo pedido por Eriol en seguida -  bien, ahora relájate lo mas que puedas, no sentirás absolutamente nada – Eriol murmuro en voz baja unas palabras en un idioma extraño, su signo mágico apareció ante sus pies, y una luz rodeo a Tomoyo, dejándola inconciente. Pero ocurrió algo que los demás no pensaron que sucedería, Eriol también se desmayo….

Mientras Tanto en la Mente de Tomoyo

- Lead, no sabes lo feliz que soy estando a tu lado- dijo una mujer demasiado parecida a Tomoyo, quien llevaba un traje de un tono azul claro de ceda, con adornos plateados.

- Lo mismo digo mi querida Kaori , es mas, te quiero tanto, que te tengo una sorpresa-

- ¿así? ¿Cuál?-

- Cierra los ojos- el saco una cajita de la túnica que llevaba puesta

- Ahora ábrelos- Kaori abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un anillo hermoso de compromiso -  Cásate conmigo Kaori-

- ¡¡Ohh Lead!!- la chica se abalanzo contra su ahora prometido -  si, me casare contigo –

De pronto, la chica sintió como algo se le clavaba en la espalda con gran fuerza, pero no grito, solo se quedo ahí, muda en los brazos de su novio..

- Kaori ¿pasa algo?-

Ella no dijo nada, solo una lagrima salio de sus ojos para después caer rendida con todo su peso en los brazos de Lead Clow.

- ¿Kaori?....¡¡¡Por Dios!!!- grito al notar que algo estaba clavado en la espalda de su novia, quiso quitarlo pero su temor creció al ver la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

- Lead….- se alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de Kaori- duele mucho, me esta empezando a dar mucho frió-

- No te preocupes, no…no es nada, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, en poco tiempo estarás bien-

- Creo que este es el castigo por quebrantar las reglas, pero fue lindo hacerlo- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Clow con su mano

- Kaori…-

- Me siento débil-

- ¿acaso este es nuestro destino?-

- Tal vez si – tosió débilmente

- Kaori, tengo miedo, no quiero perderte…dime por que, ¿Por qué el destino nos tiene tantos sufrimientos?-

- No lo se, pero es algo que no podemos evitar, y este es nuestro destino….oh Lead, no sabes cuanto Te Amo- otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla…

- Este es nuestro Adiós ¿verdad?- el también derramo una lagrima

- No, es un Hasta Luego – dijo tomando fuertemente la mano de el.- Te Prometo…te prometo que algún día nuestras almas se volverán a encontrar en vida, y seremos libres de escoger nuestro propio destino, sin tener que obedecer ninguna regla, seremos libres para amarnos sin contradicciones.-

Los dos jóvenes unieron su labios en un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos, Clow noto que ya no había reacción de Kaori ante el beso, así es que separo sus labios de los de ella, para ver la imagen de su novia, ahora muerta.

- Te Amo Kaori-

- ¡¡¡Lead!!!-

Todos estaban tratando de despertar a Eriol, que por alguna reacción también se había desmayado, pero se sobresaltaron a escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente de Tomoyo, quien ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos…

- ¡Tomoyo! Que bueno que despertaste, algo le paso a Eriol…y… ¿Tomoyo? ¿estas bien?- dijo Sakura, viendo como su amiga solo se dedicaba a ver asía todas partes, menos a donde estaba ella.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?-

- Tomoyo…soy Sakura, tu amiga ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Lo siento, pero mi nombre no es Tomoyo, mi nombre es Kaori Oyamaki-

- ¿Has dicho Kaori? O.o – pregunto Li, al recordar que ese era el nombre de la chica de la historia de Eriol.

- Si, eso dije-

- O.o ¡el hechizo funciono!- grito Meiling – el antepasado de Tomoyo se llamaba Kaori-

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿antepasado?....creo entender- dijo con voz tranquila "Tomoyo" – un hechizo de regresión ¿no es asi?-

- Si- contestaron todos al unísono

- Pero….el único hechizo de regresión que conozco esta escrito en uno de los libros de Lead-

- Te refieres a este libro- dijo Sakura tomando el libro viejo entre sus manos

- ¡si! Es ese…¿pero? ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes tengan…..?- Kaori no termino de hablar, tenia una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro -  tu, ¡eres la Card Captors!, lo puedo sentir, ahora entiendo lo que me decía Lead …pero, eso quiere decir que, su reencarnación esta aquí-la sonrisa que tenia se borro de inmediato al ver a Eriol tendido en el suelo, se acerco a el, y se arrodillo a su lado para después acariciar su mejilla con la mano mientras que lo miraba tiernamente…Y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, acerco su rostro al de Eriol para juntar sus labios y besarlo. Todos la miraban atontados, -¡¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?!- se preguntaban todos.

- Mi Amor, mi promesa se ha cumplido- Kaori hablo en susurros, pero fue algo que todos pudieron oír perfectamente, dejándolos aun mas impresionados de lo que ya estaban. De pronto, Kaori volteo a mirarlos - ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

- Ehmm, bueno…el, el estaba tratando se hacer un hechizo en ti, bueno no en ti, en Tomoyo…- se apresuro a decir Sakura

- Tomoyo, es un bonito nombre …con que así se llama mi ahora presente, me pregunto si tendrá las mismas habilidades que yo-

- ¿habilidades? ¿Cuáles habilidades? – pregunto Meiling

- En mi vida osea en la visa pasada de su amiga yo era una hechicera… mis poderes no eran exactamente muy fuertes, aun que siempre trataba de ayudar a Lead en lo que podía -

Todos se miraban tratando de analizar la situación, entonces;…Tomoyo en su vida pasada se llamaba Kaori Oyamaki, y por lo visto tuvo una relación con Clow, y no solo eso ¡fue una hechicera! ¡Tomoyo algunas vez tuvo poderes mágicos!...pero, ¿entonces por que ahora no los tenia?

- ¿Que tipo de habilidades tenias Kaori?- pregunto Sakura

- pues, solo era capaz de mover las cosas con la mente, pero le servia mucho a Lead yo movía cosas y se las lanzaba mientras el trataba de rechazarlas-

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de las cartas Clow?- esta vez pregunto Yue

Kaori volteo para ver quien había sido el que había hecho la pregunta, en cuanto lo vio en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Yue!! Hola, que gusto volver a verte- Yue no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí parado tratando de analizar la situación…¿ella lo conocía?

- ¿Qué pasa Yue? ¿no me recuerdas?.....uhmm, entiendo, Lead seguro borro mi recuerdo de tu memoria… a lo que me lleva a responder tu pregunta . Verán, como les había dicho, yo siempre ayudaba a Lead en lo posible, entrenaba con el para que pudiera aumentar sus poderes ¿para que?, es simple, el tenia en mente hacer unas cartas mágicas, las cuales tuvieran grandes habilidades, gracias a mi, y aun que no me lo crean, creo la carta del Movimiento (Move) Uu según el, inspirándose en mi habilidad – "Kaori" tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Mientras Tanto en la Mente de Eriol

- Te Amo Kaori- el gran mago Clow yacía en el suelo, con una chica en brazos, muerta…De pronto, el sintió que alguien los observaba, dejo a Kaori recostada en el césped para después buscar con la mirada a ese alguien que los observaba, no tardo mucho en encontrarla, una chica con un arco estaba parada en un árbol cercano…

- Sharely….-

- ¿sabes algo Lead?...¡¡se lo merecía!!- la chica salto del árbol para caer parada en el suelo, y después acercarse lentamente a donde estaba Cloe

- ¿Por que?…dime por que lo hiciste-

- Ella no merecía estar en tus brazos, no merecía recibir tus besos cuando yo estaba aquí ¡esperando que te fijaras en mi!-

- Entiéndelo, yo nunca sentí nada especial por ti, lo siento mucho en verdad, a la persona a la que amo es a Kaori, la amo ahora y siempre la amare-

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡no hables mas! ¡yo soy quien debió haber estado contigo! ¡No ella!-

- ¡No tuviste que haber hecho esto!-

- Ohh, te equivocas…además, ya es demasiado tarde, ahora esta muerta y no hay nada que puedas hacer….escucha esto Lead…si yo no tengo tu amor, ¡nadie mas lo tendrá!-

Y sin mas, aquella mujer desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, dejando solos una vez mas a Lead Clow y a una Kaori recostada en el suelo, manchada de sangre y lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eriol aun no despierta ¿Qué le pude haber pasado?-

- no lo se Sakura, no lo se- respondió Li

- este hechizo requiere de mucha concentración, aun que me sorprende que solo se haya desmayado siendo el quien realizo el hechizo, lo conoce muy bien, el mismo lo hizo- comento tranquila "Kaori"

- pero, el no sabia siquiera que ese hechizo estaba en uno de sus libros, no tenia conocimiento de el- dijo esta vez Yue.

- Bueno, eso me lleva a que tal vez Lead por alguna razón no quisiera que su reencarnación recordara esto…tal vez fue eso- volvió a comentar Kaori cuidando sus palabras

- Tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte- dijo Meiling con aire aburrido

Kaori se acerco al cuerpo de Eriol, que ahora estaba recostado sobre el sillón en el que ella estaba antes.

- mi amor, despierta ya, vamos…-

Erial comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo de que Kaori cerraba los suyos y se dejaba caer sobre el césped del jardín.

Una vez que Eriol recobrara el conocimiento por completo lo primero que hizo fue levantar a Tomoyo pensando que aun seguía dormida después del hechizo, que pensaba el se había revertido hacia el mismo.

El recordaba cada escena que había pasado por su mente minutos después, pero ¿Tomoyo también?...

**_CONTINUARA!!!_**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este chapter? Pido muchas muchas disculpas por haber tardado tanto para subir este capitulo! Por dios casi medio año!! XDD Pero es que otra de mis historias ocupa todo mi tiempo…¿se imaginan? En lo que escribí este capitulo escribí como 5 del otro fanfic O.o….y por si tiene curiosidad…el otro fic no es de Sakura CC sino que es de Harry Potter, si lo kieren leer ya saben donde pueden hacerlo..solo es cuestion de que den clic en mi nombre (karla-hoshi) en la parte superior izquierda y aparecerán mis historias.

Espero que les hayas gustado este capitulo, y no olviden dejar un review!! ¿sale? Cuando lo hacen me suben mucho los ánimos, a lo que me recuerda…es hora de responder reviews!!!:

**alinasnape: **bien, muchisimas gracias por tu review! Que weno que te este gustando el fic!! :)

**Esmeralda-love: **desgraciadamente no eh tenido el placer de leer tu fanfic, pero espero hacerlo pronto usted diga escribiendo XD…A mi tmb me gusta la pareja Tomoyo y Eriol…por eso mismo estoy escribiendo este fic jeje…Ciao

**Gipsy-chan: **comparto tu idea!! Nada mejor que un fic TE y SS weeeee

**montse: **jajaja, yo no soy floja!! Ya eh dicho por k no escribía este capitulo!! Jejeje….aki ya esta este capitulo, espero que lo hayas leido XD

**Ryu Mari: **hasta yo misma kiero saber el final del fic jaja gracias por tu review!!

**Undine: **No me canso de decir…gracias!!! A mi tmb me gustan TE XD

**Sakura-wen: **agradezco mucho tu review, ya que fue el primero que recibí de este fan fiction…la historia si será corta, pero interesante ji ji ji…byes!!

Bien, esos son todos los reviews que recibi, son pocos pero con eso me conformo por el momento…solo espero recibir mas en este capitulo…

Sin mas que decir se despide su autora:   Karla-Hoshi

Hoy es 6 de Julio del 2004


End file.
